ignorance was bliss
by Jayni
Summary: spoilers. AU. when sakura stumbles on her brother, touya, and his best friend, yukito in bed together... will she ever look at them the same again?
1. 1 + 1 = ?

Author's Notes:  
** SPOILER warning** – If you have not seen the entire series, and you don't want to know details of what happens, you may not want to read this fic. From this point onward, things may be revealed that you simply did not want to know.  
** AU fic** – If you're not familiar, this refers to Alternate Universe… also commonly referred to as Alternate Reality. I put this fic under such category for the reason that I don't think that this situation could ever actually occur in the original story line. In the series, they don't really show any amount of time between the day Syaoran announces he's going back to Hong Kong, and his actual departure. I'm placing this fic there. For those of you who are alright with spoilers, in the second to last episode, Syaoran did in fact confess his love to Sakura, and she did not answer. In the last episode, he announced that his mother, Yelan, said that he had to return to Hong Kong since there was no longer any reason for him to stay in Japan. And although he could've taken the next flight out of Tomeoda, we'll just say he didn't, okie? ^-^  
** Disclaimer** – And last but not least, the original plot for this story is not mine. I read a fanfic that inspired me, and I emailed the author and asked if I could write my own version of the story using her plot. The author, however, failed to ever e-mail me back, however, I chose to post regardless of the fact in order to get feedback on my writing. The original plot was that Sakura needs a calculator for her math homework, and goes into Touya's room to find it, and finds him with Yukito. From that point on, the reactions of the characters and story are of my own manipulation.  
I would hope because this is FANfiction, it would be a "given" that I do not own, nor do I stake any claim on any of the Card Captor characters, or have any direct affiliation with CLAMP, beyond being a consumer.  
  
*-*-*-*  
As the clock tolled to a late hour of the night, Sakura Kinomoto sat hunched over at her desk as her pencil struggled to scratch down the answer to her homework. Her wrist was cramping, and she was dizzy in weariness… and Kero-chan's rather noisy video game wasn't helping one bit.  
"Anno, Kero-chan? Could you turn that down? I'm trying to do my homework…" she felt like a mother hen. Who knew stuffed animals – I mean, winged guardians – could be so into video games. Not to mention Kero-chan's consumption of mass quantities of sugar.  
"But Sakura…!" he trailed, "It's apart of playing the game! Ya'have to get into it! Really Sakura you can't understa—Oh no!!! I crashed!!!" The little guardian shook an angry fist, and gritted his teeth at a shining screen that beheld the words, "You Lose."  
Sakura sighed deeply, looking down at her paper. Could it be? She was done with her English homework! Staring at the notes and answers she had written, she wondered what it would be like to travel to England like Eriol… she also wondered what his English test scores were. 'He must've done really well… I can't imagine he could survive in England very long without learning the language… I wonder if Clow Reed had to learn English…'  
Her mind bantered on as sleep threatened to take her, and her eyelids began to sag… only to be pulled up by an instant Kero-chan.  
"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be working here! Don't you have some math homework too?" He lay stomach down on her forehead as his paws pulled up her eyelids, to her dismay. She nodded reluctantly, accidentally throwing Kero-chan off balance, and he flew off her head and did an aerial summersault, and his small wings kept him afloat. "That's what I thought," he said triumphantly, crossing his arms, nodding self-righteously.  
Sakura, putting away her English things, fetched her Mathematics notebook and text. She began to answer a question when something was suspiciously missing. Something she needed. Something she couldn't do math without.  
"Oh Kero-chan, how am I going to do my math homework without my calculator?"  
"Isn't it in your backpack?" His voice went unheard, as she was already shuffling, with renued vigor. Panic wakes up the blood, you know. "Did you leave it at school, Sakura?…" Kero wrinkled his brow… "I mean, you know** I'd **help you and all but uhm… I've got… cake to eat… or something…"  
Sakura turned around and found Kero-chan had disappeared. Or rather, he was munching on some cookies he had hoarded that she brought home from school that day. She smiled… she wouldn't have doubted he would've actually helped, but she suspected he liked math about as much as she did.  
"Ne!" Jumping out of her seat, and pointing to the ceiling, "'niisan would have one, maybe I could borrow…?"  
"… yeah…*munch* you do…*chomp* you do that…" Kero-chan was busy with his first love.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Quite contented with her latest advance in problem solving, she nearly skipped down the hall to her brother's room. There was a peculiar thump, as though something were hitting the wall.  
'I thought I was home alone… I guess I didn't hear him come in over the video game…' She lifted her hand to knock, and then paused. 'The lights are off… maybe he's asleep? Well maybe I could just sneak in there and borrow his calculator… If he misses it in the morning, I could just explain, and he'll be fine with that… it's for a good cause after all!" Smiling to herself with resolve, and going through her thoughts as her hand stealthily opened the door.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Light had slowly shown it's face in the dark, calm room… first a small sliver, and then a larger one… which was momentarily doused by the silhouette of a small girl, and her cast shadow on the floor…  
Yukito and Touya froze. Touya, laying over his dearest friend in a state of undress, slowly, ever so slowly, turned his head to see his little sister… his poor innocent sister step into the room. Yukito bit his lip, and began to rustle the sheets as he moved to sit up… to say something, to explain… but Touya quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, noting that Sakura hadn't even noticed or paid attention to the scene she had unknowingly revealed.  
The Kinomoto's eldest trying to control his breathing, as did Yukito. He had realized what Touya was trying to do, and for a brief moment feared that he was going to turn to anger rather than rationale. Touya was quite famous for his over-protectiveness of his sister, and no doubt he wished her innocence to be kept intact by any means. It was enough that her life was threatened by elemental demons that she had to capture into cards not of her making, and thrown into a role that took most of her energies and to balance that with school… but this. This was too real.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
'Where would he keep his calculator… oh! What luck! It's sitting on the desk…' the desk was the most illuminated thing in the room, and for sure, this was luck. She picked it up, and smiled to herself, and quietly began to stride back to the door when she heard a rustling of the sheets. Pausing, eyeing the calculator, she softly said, "Oyasumi nasai…"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Touya reacted as quickly as his muscles would allow, and quickly shrouded his lover with his broader form. Laying on his side, his chest facing Sakura, as Yukito was cuddled to his back. The silver haired boy lay still and silent, as he felt Touya's back muscles tense…  
"…oy-oyasumi…" he managed. He hadn't gotten his breathing as under control as he had wanted to believe. Sakura tilted her head at him, 'Why can't she just leave?! Maybe…'  
"… kaiju." He added quickly. Maybe she would storm out. Maybe…  
"Anno, are you too hot? Should I turn up the air-conditioning??" Now that she thought of it, there was a funny scent in the air. She guessed he had a late practice or something, and forgot to bathe maybe… that would explain why his chest and forehead were glistening in the dim lights of the moon and the doorway.  
"Nonononono… that's okay, I'm fine," Touya waved a dismissive hand, "If you got what you want, kaijuu, feel free to leave at any time…" He stressed the word 'leave', trying to sound like the teasing big brother he was in daylight, and not show how actually angry he was. It helped that Yuki was at his side, calming petting his back to steady his breathing… although, in the shadow of what they had been doing, it wasn't quite helping either.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura steamed. She didn't feel like putting up with this at this hour of the night. Taking an angered step forward, she wanted to scream and shake her fist at him – but she had almost tripped. Her face grew red, of mixed rage and embarrassment at the object of her folly… a shoe. A shoe that, and it could've been the light, looked too small for her brother, Touya.  
Catching her bearings, "Hoee!! Whose a kaijuu? I don't see a kaijuu! Unless you're afraid of the one under your bed!"  
"Look Sakura! Just get out! –" He hadn't meant to yell, and Yuki gently pressed his hand against his back in warning… "… I'm tired okay? Can we fight in the morning?"  
Poor 'niisan… for a while, it looked as though he was recovering from giving all his magic to Yue, but recently he seemed tired once again. She nodded… tonight, she'd behave, as long as he did. She walked over to the doorway, and gently rested her hand on the door…  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
'This is it. Geez, that was close…' Touya began to relax, and sighed softly.  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
"Oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi Sakura-chan."  
  
"…" "…" "…"  
  



	2. Aftermath

The next day was… awkward. Sakura didn't sleep very well that night, but forced herself to get up earlier than usual. She didn't know exactly what was going on, or what had been going on… so her method of dealing with it for now was to pretend that she saw nothing.  
And to avoid Touya.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Touya had been able to carry his usual composure at breakfast, although his sister was mysteriously absent. 'This is not good. Not good.' But it seemed that his father knew nothing of it. Touya was more than relieved that his father had been out that night… at first for the time he could spend with his Yukito, and then for the delaying of conflict. 'She would've run to Dad for sure.'  
His father served up Touya's pancakes, "Your sister left early… she said she promised a friend she would take over classroom duty today, because of some allergy."  
Touya knew that his dad knew something was up. But hopefully, he would just think it was some other pre-pubescent tantrum. For once, he was glad that gaki, Syaoran, was in her life… he was a convenient throw-back.  
"Fine by me, let that Kaijuu do what she wants…" His father smiled, simply. He was quite accustomed to this banter.  
Touya made short work of his breakfast, and after taking his leave from the breakfast table, he got his things together for school. As he walked out the door, he slowly shook his head… he did get his calculator back. It was lying on the hallway floor, tossed away by a distressed sister, followed by a quickly slamming door.  
  
*-*-*-*  
Sakura didn't know what to think. But it obviously wasn't about her school work. Tomoyo had hailed her at least a handful of times during class, and at the breaks in between studies, waved her hand a few times in front of her face.  
"Sakura-chan? Is something the matter?" Tomoyo asked quietly. She paused and looked at Syaoran's desk. He took this as a cue to silently get up and leave the room. This motion was the only thing that stirred Sakura at all.  
'So much, too much…' Her thoughts couldn't even be completed properly. First Syaoran, and now… She put on a smile for her loyal friend, and waved a hand dismissively.  
"I just didn't get much sleep… math homework, and all," At least she wasn't completely lying.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Syaoran's cold front faded as he leaned against the wall outside the classroom. 'Why didn't she, at least, say something. It's awkward not knowing…' He shuffled his feet in the floor. He had noticed something wrong, but hadn't worked up the nerve to say anything. He could've just tapped her on the shoulder, said her name, called her attention somehow. But she hadn't spoken a word to him since he – confessed.  
'I feel like a criminal. Confessed. Who thought that up anyway?' He didn't have much time to think it over, as class resumed, and he had to watch Sakura ponder away in her own little world… without him in it.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
When the day had ended, Sakura politely declined her friends offer to go shopping. She just wasn't up to it. Tomoyo thought of approaching her again… but if Sakura wanted to tell her, she would in her own time. Her faith in Sakura was undaunted.  
She wanted to get home before her brother. This morning, she didn't run into Yukito on the way to school, so obviously she wasn't the only one avoiding what happened. Although she did leave earlier than usual… but she remembered that night again. It replayed in her mind over and over.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
"Oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi Sakura-chan."  
"…" "…" "…"  
  
Sakura froze in her steps as she had that night. As she turned, the door was pushed open to let in a full array of light. Her eyes moved from the calculator to the floor… where she expected to see a soccer uniform messily cast aside, but no. In that small eternity of a moment, she saw two full uniforms. Male uniforms. She knew the two voices as well as she did her own. Her eyes began to well with tears, and she finally looked to the bed again., to face her brother, not prepared to see what she had.  
Yukito-san, and her aniki… in bed together. She didn't know what to make of it. But she could recognize the hurt that hung onto her heart like a iron claw that, in an instant, remembered how fragile a piece it was.  
The next thing she could remember is her pillow, and her face buried into it as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt betrayed. But why? She knew… she knew of Yukito's feelings. And suspected her brother's, but this… she didn't understand why they were together, and…  
'Naked,' her face burned. She felt she was over Yukito, but part of her blush was anger, and her green eyes stayed true to their name. Could she be jealous of her own brother? She had been that day. That day Yukito confessed his feelings to her… and softly, politely, turned hers away.  
She felt her knees grow weak, and held out her arm to catch herself on a nearby wall, only to be caught by two familiar arms, and staring into auburn eyes sketched with worry.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
She had stopped so suddenly, and so had he. He tried to count in his head how many times he'd followed her home, to make sure she was safe. Which always made him wonder when he began to love her. It felt almost silly, someone so young admitting their undeniable love for another, just as young. But he knew what his heart and mind, together, told him. They spoke of it when she walked into a room, when she smiled, when her bravery shown brighter than the sun.  
'Love.' But in an instant, he tried to search for a feeling, a presence of evil. That would explain her mood, wouldn't it? But there was nothing. He looked over her again, completely unnoticed, and his heart clenched as he saw her legs quiver, her gaze fixed onto the pavement, that he could no longer stand in the shadows.  
"Sakura! Sakura… daijobu? Daijobu desu ka?" He shook her gently, as if to rouse her from fainting. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment, as if she had yet to realize who it was. "Sakura… Watashi…"  
Her eyes snapped open, and her mind was clear then. She was thrown back to the moment Li-kun had told her… told her that he was in love with her. Straightening up, red-cheeked and flustered, she brushed herself off.  
"Sakura? Is something wrong? In class today, you…" She was pulling away from him, his fingers trembled before slowly closing into fists to hold at his sides. He could do no more for right now, fearing he'd upset her more than he had already.  
"… hai, daijobu," she managed, and put on a smile. Though, her eyes never met his.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The silence was deafening. They stood there for a good solid minute in silence.  
"… arigato, demo… I should be getting home," trying to act in her normal fashion, swinging around to turn his back to him.  
"Sakura." His tone stopped her in her tracks. "You going home straight from school, and not walking with Daidouji… why won't you talk to me?" He hadn't meant it to come out like. It was a question in his mind for the longest time, but he only meant for this particular moment. She was hiding something from him, and it was tearing him apart. And tearing the two further apart. "… is something wrong at home?"  
He hadn't expected her to jump into his face that very second, "No! Nothing's wrong – noth-nothing's wrong at all!" Sakura choked out.  
'So that's why she was so quiet today. Trying to hold back her tears… did I?… is this my fault?' Syaoran's hand worked ahead of him, and was offering his handkerchief before he could even think about it. It felt like the time they were at the playground, when she was crying over Yukito. He idolized Yue's power and strength, and sensed it in Yukito, but he couldn't forgive him hurting Sakura. "… daijobu desu."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura turned her head up to look at him, and he raised his handkerchief to her, and it felt like déjà vu. He was always there for her…  
'Always…' her mind's voice trailed as her forehead rested gently on Syaoran's chest, as it had that day. Everything she knew in the world felt as though it was shattered, and by so little. Everything changes, but why all in the same week? Defeat reincarnated sorcerer, have a boy confess his love, see her brother and his lover…  
'… lover? But what does that mean??' She had so many questions, but no voice to ask them. 'Is that what love is…?'  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
He mutely rested his hands on Sakura's shoulders, indulging in the scent of her hair. Part of him wanted to take out his sword and slay himself with it, feeling like he was playing a role in a new Meg Ryan film or something. The rest of him, the majority, just wanted to hold his 'ying fa' in his arms for as long as she'd let him.  
Although they stood there for quite some time, it felt like Sakura was pulling away too soon. Syaoran tried to hide the disappointment in his features, and gave her the smile. She didn't need his coldness now, and if he had the strength, she never would feel that chill again. What he couldn't figure out was why she was looking at him like that?  
The only thing he could think was, 'She's so cute when she's blushing…'  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
'Does Li-kun want to do… *that*?… with… me?' Now, she was even more confused. She knew Yukito loved Touya. And she was sure, more than anything else, that Touya loved Yukito. So… was what she saw… love?  
Taking a cautious step back, she nodded to him, "… arigato. Again." She tagged on quickly, biting her lower lip. He was blushing now as well, and both of them stared at the floor, as though it was the next best thing to the electric rice cooker. "… I really should be getting home."  
There was silence again, but something seemed to snap in Syaoran, "Sakura. What's wrong—"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Voices were coming from around the corner. "Too bad coach was sick." "Soccer practice was cancelled?" "Yeah. So I guess I'm just going home, 'less you wanna go somewhere or something." "Ne, Touya-kun, is Sakura-chan…"  
Syaoran winced at the name of his love's older brother. 'Great. Just great.' But then his attention was brought to the blanched expression on Sakura's face. He uttered softly, "Sakura…"  
She didn't have a chance to answer, before her brother and Yukito rounded the corner. Swallowing audibly, she mustered all her strength. She made her hands into fists, and tucked them behind her back, smiling ear to ear.  
"Yukito-san! 'niichan! Did I hear right? Practice was cancelled?" She tilted her head as if curious, when all she wanted to do was get away from there as fast as her legs, wings, cards, whatever the hell could carry her away that very moment.  
"Er, yeah," Touya looked at Yukito, and back at Sakura. "Uh Sakura—," And then his eyes fell upon 'the brat'. "What are you doing here?"  
"We were just—"  
"Li-kun offered to walk me home, but I asked him if he wanted to go get an ice cream cone, ne?" 'Please, please… just play along…'  
Syaoran looked at her a moment, and then nodded. The brother-boy friend, as in, friend that is a boy, animosity would have to be put on hold.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
'She's lying. Her eyes are red. Her cheeks are wet and puffy. She's lying.' Touya, too, was putting aside his over-protectiveness for now… seeing how he had failed from protecting her from what she'd seen.  
"Sakura-chan? Would you like me and Touya-kun to treat?" Yukito asked. He didn't want a wall to be built between them, especially not so soon after he hurt her. He knew telling her that her love for him was like one she had for her father wasn't entirely true… that she honestly did want to be with him. But his heart belonged to another, to the young man standing at his side. Quietly, in the back of his mind, he wondered if he'd always hurt her this way. She cried that time, too, he knew it, though he hadn't seen the tears. And she was crying now.  
"Maa, maa, I'm sure I have enough for both of us," she nodded to affirm her position, and to avoid eye contact. She gently took hold of Syaoran's arm, and he looked at her again, and nodded once more.  
"Yeah, we'll be headin' off now… Daidouji is probably missing us, too," And so, Syaoran added to the web of lies and deception. There was four more nods after that, each from a given individual, and they parted in silence. The senior pair standing their ground, as the youth briskly made an exit.  
"She was lying."  
"I know… I know." All Yukito could think to do was to rest a hand on his lover's shoulder. They would have time now to discuss exactly what they were going to tell her.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
A block away from the star-crossed pair, the card mistress and her companion had slowed their pace to a steady walk of silence. Syaoran was bursting to ask what that was about, but suspected Yukito, now, of being the cause of Sakura's dismay.  
'Thank goodness it wasn't me. Er, hey. Did Sakura just ask me out?'  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Not noticing the blushing brunette beside her, she walked aimlessly, trying to sort the feelings in her heart, and the thoughts in her head. Although her thoughts were broken by an almost timid, but familiar, voice.  
"Sakura… we're going the wrong way."  
"Eh? I guess we are aren't we…" Sakura tried to laugh it off, but she just didn't have the heart.  
"… you want to go to the park?" She nodded quietly. And so it was the whole walk there, in pensive calm.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Touya sprawled out on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.  
"Touya-kun, we only left them a couple of minutes ago," Yukito said, as he brought tea for the both of them into the Kinomoto living room.  
"I can't believe I left her with that brat… I don't trust him, y'know, I don't trust him…"  
"They're young," Yukito sat down beside Touya, and gently rested a slender hand on his thigh, "And in love."  
Tea went flying as Touya spat, choked, and gagged. Yukito, with a calm smile, rubbed his back to help his love clear the obstruction. "They're too young for that sort of thing." And then it hit him. "Shimatta! After what she saw last night – if he tries something – she might – and they might –" Flames seemed to rise from his body as he shot up off the couch and made a march for the door.  
Yuki slipped his arms beneath Touya's to hold him back, "I doubt Sakura-chan even understood what she saw… which is why we have to—" Touya's body stilled underneath his arms.  
"We have to what? Tell her? … Tell her what exactly?"  
"She knows how I feel. And I'm sure she knows how you feel…"  
"I'm sure she'll take it well. 'Oh Kaijuu, by the way. I'm gay.' – although she probably would've taken that better than if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes." Touya clasped his hands over his eyes and forehead, tossing his head back, but they slowly fell away as he felt Yuki pull away.  
"It bothers you to be… 'gay'?" Yukito put emphasis on the term. They had never used terms before. What does it matter now? "I understand that the world doesn't have to know, but… I didn't know you felt—"  
"Don't." Touya's hand reached back and clasped Yuki's. "You know what I meant. I just don't know what to tell her. Maybe you should…"  
"You're her brother…"  
"You're practically her brother…"  
"… in-law." They shared a quick laugh, but it was short lived. It just reminded them of the awkward situation they had found themselves in. "What she saw were two people, laying with one another… expressing their love for one another." Touya stroked his chin and thought about it.  
"That… doesn't explain why we were naked."  
"…"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Syaoran had made a great guess and what could make Sakura feel better, or at least feel at ease. They sat on the swings until the sun started going down.  
"He loves my brother, you know." Sakura's tone was very matter-of-factly, and it struck worry into Syaoran. He knew this is how she dealt with the pain, and that the tears were soon to follow. He didn't know how to respond to that, either. Or, if he should. "I saw them… together. I knew my brother would feel the same. It's hard not to love him." A pause. "I didn't think it would hurt. Since I knew, you know? They're happy together. That should be most important… shouldn't it? First, and foremost." She was looking down at the handkerchief he had offered her, and crumpled it into her fist, as her eyes shut tightly.  
"Sakura," her fist unclenched, and her eyelids parted. "You can't ignore your own happiness, even if it is for their sakes. You deserve to be happy, too."  
"Yukito-san told me that one day… I would find someone to love, and to love me. But now… now I'm so – so confused." Syaoran tilted his head over to try and catch her gaze as she swung back on her heels. "I don't know what love is anymore. Once I thought it was just words that you used to say the feelings in my heart. But then…" She felt a hand gently rest over hers, pressing the handkerchief between them.  
"I understan—"  
"I don't think you do." She was met by a confused blink.  
  



	3. Less Than, or Equal To...

Although he didn't mention his apprehensions to Yukito, Touya did have a problem with telling his sister. He had never really thought about it, since their relationship had sort of 'just happened', but he couldn't say he was very fond of homosexual stereotypes or wanted to be associated in any fashion. If Sakura were old enough, she'd understand the difference between their love and the prissy bishounen love in shoujo manga. A thought grew heavier in his mind, threatening to bring him down.  
'Things are going to be different.' He didn't want that. No matter how many times one hears, 'Oh nothing will change between us.' Or 'I'm still the same person.' It will never be the same. Touya wondered if his little kaijuu would still respect him, and look up to him, the way she had her whole life. Sure, he teased her, but that was the brotherly thing to do. Secondly, what if this challenged his authority over her? 'She'll think something stupid everytime I steer her away from some other hormone crazed boy…' Oh, he saw it now.  
  
_" 'niichan! Why can you have a boyfriend and I can't?!!"  
" But 'niichan! Yukito-san said I could!!"  
" 'niichan! Don't make me tell Dad!"  
" 'niichan! What would you know about boys and girls?"_  
  
The last question hit him like a sawed off brick. Surely, part of him knew that he was conjuring up improbable scenarios. It was just the fact that he couldn't deem them "impossible" that bothered him.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Yukito watched as Touya fought with himself, though he posed a calm exterior. The young men were far too close for them to even attempt to keep things from each other. As he put down his teacup, he leaned his back onto the couch, seemingly unnoticed by his dear friend.  
'Things are going to be different, from now on. He can feel it, too,' It hadn't been enough that he hurt her once. It was too soon for her to know it had progressed so far, so quickly. She was like a little sister to him, as well, and he couldn't stand to see her hurt. Granted, he chose not to threaten any guy who came with a ten-foot radius with the beating of their lives.  
He supposed Touya was thinking something along those lines. Yuki didn't feel that his position would be "challenged" or "in jeopardy," as his lover was thinking. His fear was that Sakura would pull further away. She wore a smile, but he knew she was hurting. But it was for the best, wasn't it?  
'She deserves someone who will love her the way she loves,' he sighed softly in his thoughts. Had he not stepped out of the running, she would never find her 'one'… and never know how happy it is to be able to know a love like that.  
'Like our love.' He cast a gray gaze over at his pensive mate, and smiled tenderly.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"So Yukito, you decided to stay for dinner?" The Kinomoto patriarch smiled, though he knew his son. He practically knew Yukito as well as his own flesh and blood. There was something in the air, and he knew something was wrong.  
Nodding in reply, with a smile, "Thank you for having me."  
"Oh of course, don't be silly… dinner's on the way, but…"  
"Where. Is. SHE." Something similar to the sound of metal hinges was coming from Touya, as his leg bobbed up and down on the floor. His knuckles were white, as his palms were pressed menacingly on the table, and there was a vein twitching above his left eye.  
"Eh, Touya-kun, I'm sure she's fine. She's with—"  
"I know who she's with. That's why I'm pissed off!!" Yukito was used to this form of explosion, and only smiled. The love that Touya and Sakura had for one another, although violent at times, was admirable. It was something Yukito could never truly know.  
"Maa, maa, if she takes much longer, I'll just save her something… but it is getting late." Fujitaka was worried as well, his wrinkled brow was showing it.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood side-by-side, with their heads down and quiet. She still clutched his handkerchief in her hands in front of her, and he walked with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He wanted to say something, he just wasn't sure what.  
'Now would not be the time to ask her why she didn't answer to my feelings.' Smart boy. Syaoran stopped and looked around, and Sakura didn't seem to notice.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
She was lost in thought, again. She didn't know how to feel. Syaoran had given her strength, again. Part of her wished he would just stop giving for a while, so she could sort out how she felt. But this time, she was glad he was there.  
Until she was jerked back and nearly fell over onto him, "Hoeee!"  
"Sakura, isn't this your house?" She blinked back into reality, and looked up.  
"So it is."  
The two stood there staring at the house, as if it were going to get up any moment and do a jig. Syaoran glanced over at her, rolling back on his heels, "So uhm. Ya'gonna go in?"  
Shaking off her daze, "Uhm, yeah. I guess." She took half a step forward, and stopped when she heard laughter inside.  
'Yukito-san. Touya'nii …'  
"Are you going to be okay, Sakura?" Syaoran leaned over trying to get some eye contact. She might say she's fine, but if she were lying, he'd see it. The boy jumped when he saw the front door open, then realizing how close the two of them were standing. It started at his neck and the color slowly rose up and flushed his face a light shade of pink.  
"Sakura! I thought I heard something out heard something out here. Oh Syaoran, you're here, too… did you two want to come in for dinner? You're just in time!" As if without a care in the world, Sakura's father turned his back to them with a simple wave, leaving the front door open in his wake. He'd find out what was going on, one way or the other.  
Looking at one another and then at the door, and then at the floor, Syaoran gently opened the Kinomoto's front gate letting Sakura pass first. And he watched the shadow of his love wisp by him. With a slight frown, he followed behind her.   
'It's going to be a long night,' he thought as he wondered how he could fix things that were out of his control.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
All through out dinner, everybody tried their best to pretend everything was perfectly normal. Touya and Sakura teased, Touya and Syaoran glared, and Touya and Yukito made idle androgynous chit-chat. Mr. Kinomoto was, and always would be, Mr. Kinomoto. He suspected lots, and didn't seem to get many direct answers. There was something g in the air that just wasn't right as though everyone were trying too hard to conduct themselves normally.  
"So Sakura, Syaoran… how was your day at school?" asked her father, nonchalantly.  
Sakura was dreading the question that she knew would come next, if not from her father than from someone at the table. "Oh it was okay, Dad… y'know, nothing out of the ordinary." She scratched at the back of her head as a small sweatdrop appeared at the side of her head.  
"Oh that's good to hear… so Sakura…" Here it comes. "It was so nice of you to bring Syaoran with you to dinner."  
"I'm quite happy to be here," Syaoran said through grinding teeth as he and Touya were exchanging equally menacing death-glares.  
And that seemed to be it for the question and answer portion of the evening. The dreaded question that threatened to haunt her was, 'So where were you all afternoon?' Although, either of the elder boys that were at the dinner table could answer the question for her easily.  
  



	4. Acute Lil' Sakura

Author's Note - This chapter has not been beta-read, and is a rough, I mean like burlap sack, rough. Once more people read it, I may edit and improve on it. Reviews would be mighty helpful. ^-^;  
  
  
  
"So! Whose ready for some tea and snacks!" Fujitaka said, cheerfully, as he began stacking the dishes in the sink. He took a fatherly stance, with his hands and his hips, "I hope you don't forget it's your night to do the dishes, just because you bought your friend over..."  
His tone was scolding, but it was soft and gentle. Sakura was relieved by it... her father always knew what was wrong and how to make her feel better. And right now, all she needed was distraction from the pair sititng across from her.  
In another section of the house, poor neglected Kero-chan fluttered in the lonely hallway, with tears brimming his dot-like eyes. 'I want snacks!!... HOY, that chinese gaki gets snacks and I don't?! How could you Sakura!' And the yellow creature sadly lowered his head, and slowly drifted back up to Sakura's room to sulk. 'She better save me some...'  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Syaoran and Touya were still glaring at each other... It was as though the two were frozen in time, while the rest of life continued.  
"Anno, Sakura-chan...?" Yukito piped up. He thought it might be a good time to try and have a word with her, some idle chit-chat. He had to ensure that their relationship didn't crumble to nothingness, as his fears would predict.  
However, he surely didn't expect that Sakura would shoot up dead-bolt in her seat, as if she'd seen a ghost. Her mouth moved for several moments without anything coming out, and eventually her voice resurrected, "... hai, Yukito-san?"  
"Did you have fun with your friends after school?" He smiled warmly, which would often put Sakura in stitches but right now, she felt awfully ill. Frankly, she regretted eating anything at all. Her mind was branching out, searching for her resources of strength within her... and apparently her hand felt to do the same without her permission, and entwined itself with Syaoran's.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Touya studied his adversary. He wanted to kill him. 'Twice, if I could manga it.' ... Twice if he could manage it. Although, funnily, the glare broke, and snapped Touya back to reality. Both his sister, and the chinese gaki were sitting dead bolt upright... Sakura was blanched, and Syaoran face was heating up in geometric proportions.  
"And just WHAT are you thinking about?!" Touya stood up suddenly, almost knocking the table over, slamming his hands - palms down - onto the table, shaking off some innocent pedestrian silverware.  
"W-wha-wha..." Syaoran was still in a state of shock, as his entire being was now lost in the enclosed hand... every thought, feeling, and nerve, was now from the wrist down.  
"'niichan! How rude!" Now Sakura's face was starting to turn red, for different reasons.  
"Touya-kun, maybe you should calm down a bit..." Yukito started to reach for him, to calm him, but then saw the look in Sakura's eyes. Her emerald eyes flickered, and she was taken back and pressed back to her seat. He whispered softly beneath his breath, "Sakura-chan..."  
But she wasn't there. There was the faint utterance in the air, "...may-I-be-excused-thank-you..."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Syaoran looked at his hand. 'I will never wash this hand again.'  
And then logic hit him. '... well, I will, if I got it really dirty -- HEY!... what the hell just happened?' He was half way up out of his seat, his head swishing back and forth as his eyes darted from one side of the room to the other.  
"Syaoran-kun, please, take a seat... Sakura is probably just off to the bathroom to freshen up a bit..." Her father pointed out as he set a decorative plate of cookies, biscuits, cheese, and crackers on the table. Really, it looked more like a gourmet center piece. "Touya... could you get the tea?"  
"For THIS GAKI!?" Fujitaka just looked at him. He was a gentle man, their father. Not one of many words, but when he said them, they had a profound effect on an individual. Well, okay, just on his kids. "... fine. But don't you go getting any more funny ideas just because I'm letting you sit next to my sister, you got me?! If you try anything - ANYTHING --!"  
"Anno, Touya-kun. I'll watch him for you," Yukito sweat-dropped, and scratched the back of his head, with a little nod to Syaoran.  
The younger boy, his hair thoroughly tossled now, eased back down into his seat. There was a soft pink hue on his features, embaressed under the welcoming gaze of Mr. Kinomoto and the gentle gaze of Yukito. Syaoran couldn't help but envision Yue when he looked at Yukito, although he knew that the two had little if anything in common other than their physical being. But right now, he felt more fortunate that Yukito had little if anything in common with his... '*gulp*... significant other.'  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
As Syaoran held his tea cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth eminating, he had a few brief seconds to himself. He hadn't quite decided what to think of Yukito and Touya. He honestly couldn't judge. At least it was a two-way love affair.  
'Affair?!' ... he nearly dropped his tea cup, and to recover, he gulped down the whole thing. Settling his nerves as well as he could, with his shaky hands setting the cup down, and putting on a huge stupid grin.  
".... what. Are. You. Thinking," Sakura's elder brother was grinding a biscuit between his teeth, crumbs sputtering over the front of his shirt, as he cracked his knuckles under the table.  
"I-i... was just wondering.... where-Sakura-is!" he quickly shot out. Bad idea.  
"Thinking about. MY sister... were you?..." Touya's voice took an unsettling calm nature. His eyes were downcast, and a very peculiar aura seemed to come from him. The fact that he was emitting any aura at all worried Syaoran to no end, till he was backed up in his seat with his toes ground into the floor.  
'Didn't... he... give all his power to Yue???... then how can he... I'm a dead man...' Syaoran rarely admitted fear in or of anything. But this guy's bloody out of his mind.  
"Oh here comes my little girl..." The girl walking into the room had all eyes on her. This was the last thing she wanted.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
In the bathroom, Sakura had paced back and forth, wringing her hands anxiously, rustling with her hair, waving her hands madly in the air... She even grabbed a towel and screamed into it. When she worked out all of her frustrations on manic gestures and inanimate fluffy objects, she sulked and slouched onto a lidded toilet.  
She was still trying to figure out what it was she saw. There were rumors from the older kids... the older students got to see videos in science, that sent them talking for days upon days. Their teacher, Syaoran's and Sakura's, told them that they shouldn't rely on other students for that kind of information, and they should just wait till it's time for them to know about those things.  
'Those things? Well whatever the heck they are, now would be a good time to know, I would say.' Sakura cupped her face in her hands, as she shook her head. Then she nearly hit the roof when her mind went into hyper-warp, and suddenly images of herself and Syaoran in a similar... disposition started flying into her head.  
'Why do I feel so warm... and why... oh my god oh my god!!!' Her mind screamed as she tried to flush her face with cold water, to stop the redness. After that panic attack was over she slowly slumped down to the floor, her hands lingering in the sink, and her head resting against the side of it.  
'... why do things have to change.'  



	5. If a Train Leaves the Station...

Author's Notes: Again, another chapter that has yet to be beta-tested. Alterations pending.  
  
Sakura glanced behind her, as though there must've been something that just beamed down that everyone was staring at. But her father's calm voice broke through the odd momentary discomfort she had been feeling, as he gently motioned her to the table.  
"C'mon Sakura... I know you can't resist some cookies..." His smile seemed to make everything just a little better. She moved to her seat, somehow managing to avoid making eye contact with anyone else at the table. When Fujitaka sat down as well, he poured himself a cup of tea, and smiled, cup in hand.  
"So Touya, how was your day at school?" His father took a sip. This man new that his baby girl wasn't in a position to tell him what was going on, or at least give him some hints. It obviously had to do with someone at this table...  
"... soccer practice was cancelled," Touya said lowly, in an almost menacing tone. "... and *imagine* my surprise when on the way home, I run into these two - TOGETHER..." His tea cup never stood a fighting chance of a snowball in hell.  
  
*-*-*-*  
Syaoran watched the cup shatter in the palm of Touya's hand, and was slightly unnerved. Sitting next to the girl who made his heart pound, and across from a guy who wanted to pound him. 'Not good. Not good. Not good --'  
"They were on the way to go get some ice cream with their friends," Yukito said matter-of-factly, breaking the awkward silence that loomed over them.  
"Y-yeah. It was fun," Sakura managed, through a plastic smile, she nudge Syaoran with her elbow, "... ne?"  
'Well since I've been playing along all day, I might as well...' "Yes, Kinomoto-san, we met up with Daidouji... I had a cherry vanilla swirl, and Sakura had mint chocolate chip--"  
"AHA! SAKURA HATES MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Touya stood up from his chair so suddenly, it propelled his chair at least four feet behind him. His finger was an inch away from Syaoran's nose, as he leaned across the table. Turning his head to his father, he continued, "They're lying, see?! He probably took her some place... and they - and he - with her - and THEY!"  
  
*-*-*-*  
Yukito had seen this before. As Touya's hands raked back and forth in his hair, and his back arched back as he stared at the unforgiving heavens... his dearest friend had an awful habit of thinking ahead of his mouth. Touya's imagination had gone into overdrive, and it wasn't coming back.  
Syaoran looked over to Sakura, with an apology in his eyes, which she couldn't help but accept with a very subtle smile. He'd only been trying to help her, as he had so many ... '... many times before.' Sakura sighed, and opened her mouth, "Well --"  
"YOU'VE TURNED THIS INTO A HOUSE FULL OF LIES! LIES!" Touya raved on, most everyone at the table, pinned to the back of their chairs. Strangely... except Sakura, who was staring at him plainly.  
"... but what about you 'niisan?"  
  
*-*-*-*  
Touya deflated back into his seat... rather, where his seat had been... and was replaced the boy beside him. Had he been on the same planet at that moment, he might've said thank you to Yukito.  
Sakura wasn't shaken, not like the others. Her gaze was clear, and the statement had been sharpened to a point, or so it seemed to him. It stabbed and pierced every ounce of his being.  
"Now Sakura, Touya, you two... we have guests, no more of that tonight, alright?" Fujitaka was taking notes subconsciously, that he could piece together later. Like how Touya's faced had blanced, and his muscles seemed to carry no weight whatsoever... or the plain and indifferent expression on Sakura's usually "genki genki" face. Another uncomfortable silence ensued... and then there was the nearly inaudible sound of two muffled apologies from either side of the table.  
"Oh it's quite alright..." Yukito smiled, as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head. He glanced at the clock on the wall, "... but Syaoran-kun..." The boy snapped to attention, as he too, was busy taking notes. A soft rouge came over his cheeks, and he looked over at the elder boy. "Isn't it getting a little late?"  
"I could walk you home--"  
"... no you won't, Sakura," Touya hadn't yet fully recovered, but his hands curled under the seat of his chair... revealing some signs of life in his limbs once again.  
"I'm afraid Touya is right dear... That would leave you walking back home alone... and then Syaoran-kun would offer to walk you home... and then this whole messy business would start again," Fujitaka laughed a bit at his dry humor.  
"Kinomoto-san, I can walk myself--"  
"... y'see. The gaki can walk himself," Touya stated flatly. Sakura looked at him with a spark of anger in her eyes, and he looked back to her... trying to hide the turmoil running through his mind.  
"I could walk him... on my way home," Yukito offered with a smile. Who knew *what* he was thinking. Touya's eyes seemed to awaken, to a widened state at his friend, "... it's alright. I don't mind."  
Syaoran sat staring at the floor, scratching at his temple with a single digit, as his face was still that light shade of pink. He was rubbing his toe into the floor and shrugged as though it made no difference to him, either way. 'Now Touya's going to really want to kill me... first about Sakura and now...' His face grew a few shades redder, as he tried to go over what Sakura had told him earlier. '... found them... together?...' At the moment he wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he was prepared to find out... when the time was right for Sakura to tell him, that is.  
Before Touya could openly object, his father smiled and nodded, "That is very generous of you, Yukito-kun..." He slowly stood up from the table, "Touya. Help me gather the wares."  
"B-but Dad!!"... Touya got the look again. He did as he was told, reluctantly, and with teeth grinding all the way. He even had to pick up the stuff he'd thrown across the room with his outbursts. 'Grr...' His eyes rarely if ever left Syaoran.  
  
*-*-*-*  
Something about the way the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, alerted Syaoran of clear and present danger. Sakura's voice carried over him to her father, slowly easing all of his troubles. Not many people could do that to him... 'No one else but her.' Even his own mother sent shivers down his spine.  
"'tousan? Shouldn't I be doing that?" She recalled him reminding her about the dishes.  
"How about you walk our guests to the door, if you could fit it into your busy schedule, of course..." He chuckled at his own joke again. Sakura just smiled.  
'Silly daddy,' she felt more at ease as Touya wasn't threatening anybody's life. Although she was sure she could "look forward" to it in the immediate future.  
  
*-*-*-*  
Sakura had gotten up first, and then the two boys followed, each picking up their books and things and stood in the doorway of the Kinomoto home. Bowing politely, she smiled at Syaoran, and briefly looked up at Yukito. "... thank you for coming." Looking to Syaoran again, she smiled a secret smile, "... thank you."  
Syaoran, dumb-struck, just scratched the back of his head, and bowed as well. He sensed the boy beside him had done the same, as he had begun to turn around already.  
"Goodnight, Sakura-chan..." Yukito said, in a soft apologetic tone.  
  
_ "Oyasumi, Sakura-chan."_  
  
She toppled to the door for support, and tried to smile, and justb nodded her head like an idiot, "Buh-bye, yeah good night! Bye!" And the waving like an idiot commenced.  
  
*-*-*-*  
The door closed, and Syaoran and Yukito were walking along, side by side, in an almost uncomfortable silence. Swinging his backpack over his shoulders, Syaoran stuffed his hands into his pockets. But besides that... you could hear a pin drop.  
"Anno, Syaoran-kun..."  
Syaoran near broke his nose on the pavement, but luckily Yukito had caught his shoulder, and stood him back up. He was face to face with a gentle smile. The brunette recovered as fast as he could, standing erect, and coughing into his fist. Although, his voice betrayed him as he could only muster a soprano, "...h-hai?" He cleared his throat a couple of times, patting his fist into his chest.  
The boys had stopped and were now facing each other underneath a street light on a lonely road, on the pathway to their respective homes.  
"... how is Sakura-chan?" Syaoran looked at Yukito as if he'd said chocolate bunnies were about to overrun the earth. But then he saw... concern. And it was etched into all of Yukito's features. The elder boy had his head bent down towards the ground, and the glare from the light on his glasses made it impossible to see his eyes.  
Syaoran wasn't quite sure how to answer. Several possibilities arose... but any of them could be misconstrued as being rude or inappropriate. The boy kicked at the floor, raking a hand through his hair... which almost gave it the illusion of looking somewhat combed. Almost.  
"... Syaoran-kun?" This almost sounded urgent. Yukito had a hand in his pocket, and his hand gently grasped at his briefcase a little tighter.  
"She's trying," was all Syaoran could come up with. Trying to understand, trying to cope... trying to figure things out. He didn't seem to have to say anymore, and Yukito nodded, and put his smile in place again.  
"... c'mon. I'll walk you home," He got a couple paces ahead, and Syaoran scurried to catch up, and the silence returned.  
  
*-*-*-*  
The same could not be said for the Kinomoto household. Sakura tried to make as much noise scrubbing as she possibly could, so she could drown out Touya's banter. He'd returned to his old self, but everyone at that table saw how he clammed up at what she said.  
'... gomen nasai, oniisan...' Sakura thought solemnly. She felt she'd crossed some line. It wasn't her brother's fault... or Yukito's... she should've knocked, she should've said something, she should've... she should've...  
"Anno, Sakura-chan, you're flooding the sink," Her father gently tapped her shoulder, as the water had dripped down the counter onto the floor, and started soaking her slippers.  
"HOEEE...!"  
  
*-*-*-*  
Touya stood in the hallway looking at Sakura's door. He had changed out of his uniform, and was in some sweats and just a plain t-shirt. His fingers curled into fists in his pockets, as he raged on with himself on what to do.  
'The birds and the bees doesn't quite work in this scenario, now does it,' he thought, almost bitterly. Men have fallen in love with men before, so how come they didn't make up some little story for that? 'Geez. Leave it to the twenty-first century to think up this crap.' He really had the urge to hurt something right now. And the gaki was being walked home... by his Yukito.  
Touya steamed and paced back and forth in front of Sakura's door, his socks making no noise against the carpetted floor. 'Swift. And direct.'  
_  
"Look, Sakura. This is just how it is. Some guys do stuff. Some guys don't. Yukito and me - we do stuff."  
"... You see, what you saw was... something you and that gaki shouldn't be caught DEAD doing, UNDERSTAND?!"  
"When you get older--"_  
  
"Touya, what are you doing in the hallway?" Something had happened while he was out last night. He didn't have to ask directly, his eyes asked his son on their own. Touya froze, and fell onto his hand on the wall. The two men, young and old, stared at each other, one filled with questions unsaid, and the other with buried answers.  



	6. Complimentary Angles

The ceiling wasn't providing any answers, Syaoran concluded. Everything was ready for him to fall asleep, and yet... His mind was far too active. He wondered if Sakura was having the same problem.  
'I don't know what to make of it and I wasn't even there,' he thought. The shock from Yukito's simple question racked his brain. Syaoran could feel the strength the other boy posessed, and it drew him to Yukito. Or Yue. He wasn't quite sure. Although he knew where his heart was now, and it was wholly in the hands of a certain card mistress.  
This brought him back to the notion... whether it was wrong to be drawn to another man. (Although, Syaoran honestly was still in the formulative stages of "man-to-be".) Syaoran's mind drifted back to the dinner table, where he hadn't been but a handful of hours ago..  
Syaoran, through all the numerous and variety of distractions, didn't realize that he had seen what he had. Over and over again the whole dinner was replayed in his mind, as he focused on the two subjects of Sakura's conflict... well, the most recent one, anyway. The way Touya and Yukito looked at one another... their eyes, their glances. Yukito's eyes full of warmth and tenderness, as if hoping to bathe all those around him in comfort through his gaze... but all of it was centered and focused around one single being. The two hadn't sat cheek to cheek, or ear to ear... or had each other's tongues down their throats, or hands groping in places that are generally rated for "mature audiences only." It was more simplistic. There was love in that young man's eyes. Syaoran knew, as he would cast the same gaze upon a certain green-eyed girl.  
Touya's eyes were unforgettable. Through the anger, and contempt... and the murderous flames that surfaced, Touya's eyes hid something behind them. Something that Syaoran had also known... fear. Fear of losing something. Someone. He wouldn't try and figure out which dillema Touya was contemplating - Yukito, or Sakura, but it was there. Hidden behind all the primal rage. Although. ... It was almost comforting to know that he wasn't the only one who could be made to feel that way. It gave him hope, that Sakura might just one day see that he really did --...  
He almost regretted confessing his feelings to her, had he known she would have to deal with this on top of it...  
'When *is* there a good time to say 'I love you'?' There wasn't a guidebook for this sort of thing. At least not for ten-year-olds, who risked their lives ridding the world of destructive cards created by ominous sorcery... and not to mention, had to keep their grades up.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Touya was sitting back at the kitchen table with his father sitting across from him. There was an overbearing silence, that radiated from the pair. The younger man sat, with one hand over the other, looking down at them. Fujitaka just watched him, and quietly inquired again, as gently as he could.  
"... do you want to tell me what all of this is about?"  
"No." The response was automatic, and had come out harsher than Touya intended. He looked up at his elder, and quickly back down again. It troubled his father to see him this way, to see both of his children pulling away from him. Fujitaka folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, trying to figure out what his next available course of action could possibly be.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura was so out of it, she could hardly notice that Kero-chan was in her face screaming at her, "I SAW THE COOKIES! I DID!... h-how could you..." His beads for eyes looked teary and forlorn, "... share with that brat, and not with me... oh woe is the day when the great guardian beast Keroberos is reduced to THIS!" He shook an angry yellow paw at the sky, as tears ran down his face.  
Although all of his dramatics were lost on his mistress. He sunk down to the desk, to give his wings a break, and to get another perspective on Sakura's features. She looked tired, 'From crying, no doubt.' Kero-chan didn't like discussing such things, perhaps because it wasn't his strong suit. Magical life and death situations was easy, but this was rough. He was almost thankful he didn't have to deal with Clow Reed's teenage years.  
The yellow fluff ball shook his head at himself, stroking his chin... only to have his thoughts rudely interupted by a ringing telephone, causing him to fall flat on his face onto the desk.  
Sakura, in her zombie-like state, picked up her pink cell and mindlessly answered, "Moshi moshi?"  
"Sakura-chan! Is that you?? What's the matter?! I've been calling and calling--"  
"We had people over for dinner," Sakura's usually happy tone was sounding a little flat tonight. This worried her videotaping comrade.  
"... ne... Sakura-chan...?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.  
"...hn?"  
"... does this have to do with Li-kun?" her purple-haired friend was greeted with unsure laughter.  
"It's been a really long night... can we talk about it some other time?" Sakura asked in almost a whisper, and then quietly pleaded, "... please, Tomoyo..."  
"Hai, Sakura-chan. I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" As though she could hear her green-eyed friend nod, "Alright then... sweet dreams, Sakura-chan."  
She clicked her phone off, and rested her hand on top of it in front of her. She failed to notice that she was also covering Kero-chan. At the sudden panicked movement beneath her hand, Sakura seemed to snap back into life... removing her hand, she was faced with a very perturbed Kero-chan.  
"Think you can ignore the awesome beast of the Clow DO YOU!?" He stopped, and then got teary-eyed again, "... may I have some cookies *now*...???"  
It felt good to laugh again, even if it was only for a moment.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Dad, please, I'll take care of it." Touya's knuckles were white, and he was swallowing a lump in his throat, and he hadn't looked up to meet his father's gaze for some time now. Fujitaka sighed heavily, brushing a hand across his own forehead, as if somehow that would clear the haze that fogged his thoughts. Very little, if any of this, made any sense He said the only thing he could think of saying.  
"... just follow your heart." 'Wow, did that sound as trite as I thought it did?' Mr. Kinomoto nearly chuckled, but held it in. "... and if that doesn't work, you still have a father who can bail you out," he smiled and leaned across the table and playfully punched Touya's shoulder.  
Touya stumbled back into his chair, looking up at his father in surprise. He was met with a gentle smile, which was contagious. Slowly getting up from the table, he started for the upstairs... and as he passed his father, he just gently patted his shoulder, to reassure him that his son could handle his own.  
As his foot took step after step, he remembered what it was like... after his mother first died. His father still managed to smile, like Sakura. Maybe that's when his sister-complex started. Sakura was more than a little sister to him. During those times, he tried to relieve his father of all the extra hardships by taking care of Sakura. They had both been so young... Sakura, only three. As Touya sat on the top of the stairs, he started to remember when those little emerald eyes gazed up into his with loving admiration. How she used to clap her chubby hands onto his cheeks and smile up at him, and they'd run around after one another at the park... The water fights, the food fights...  
Touya let his face sink into his hands, as he felt all of his fond memories slowly fall apart. He owed it to his little sister to make this right.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura, after having been thoroughly yelled at by an over-zealous Kero-chan, was somehow kicked out of her room by a little winged stuffed ... guardian. She giggled to herself, as she started to go back downstairs to go get her little friend some cookies, when she noticed a rather large obstruction to her path.  
She'd never seen her brother like this. The way his face lay in his hands, while his fingers curled into his hair, threatening to pull every strand. He was all curled up on the top of the staircase, with his head between his knees. Sakura just stood there for a while and watched as her brother sat there, almost motionless. Once or twice he raked his hands roughly through his hair, when she got a good look at his face. He looked tired, again. And worried, very worried. His lips were dry, and his eyes were glazed, as though he was fighitng off the nerve to cry. She'd never seen her brother cry, ever. He'd always been so strong, and she loved him for it.  
Sakura loved her brother. How could she have forgotten that through all of this? Touya was still her brother. Above all else, they were flesh and blood. He would always look over her, till the day he died - or his eyes were gauged out by ravenous crows... in which case, he'd have Yukito be his eyes. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the image... Touya with a blindfold, one hand on Yukito to guide his path, while his other formed a dangerous claw threatening Syaoran as he barked orders and claims ranging from, "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"... to "THAT'S OFF-LIMITS TO YOU GAKI!"  
Touya had a funny way of showing it, but she knew he loved her, too.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Two pairs of eyes overlooked the scene, with small grins on their faces. Fujitaka, looking up from the base of the stairs... and Kero-chan, hidden behind Sakura's bedroom door.  
A proud father watched as his little girl non-chalantly plopped herself down next to her brother, and knocked on the back of his head. He clapped a hand over his mouth when Touya, who briefly looked enraged, quickly recovered. His son put his daughter in a playful head-lcok, and gave her a swift noogie.  
And "hoeee!"s and "kaijuuu!"s filled the night air with glee.  
  
-------  
  
Note from the Author:  
  
Okay, so I haven't decided whether I'm ending the fanfic there or not, but what I have decided is that I'm not going to post any more until I get more reviews. I need to know, and soon, whether I need professional help, or if I should be encouraged to write more. (Or both.)  
  
~Jayni.  



	7. Omake/Parody

Author's Notes:  
  
Well hey y'all. Thanks for the handful of reviews, special thanks to Josephine and "Kirei Blossom" for they're great feedback and support.  
  
I have decided that this is the end... however, I will continue on in a separate story to explore what happens between Syaoran and Sakura in the aftermath. I just decided that the ending that I left shouldn't be messed with or added to... that it's just fine. So on to the fun...  
  
Omake (Parody) Chapter  
  
The author sat casually at a patio table in a little corner bistro , sipping a cup of hot chocolate. Across from her was another person, who was shrouded in shadows, and the two simply smiled at one another. Although the serenity was quickly shattered... not to mention was the author's mug, since she dropped it upon the hails and rants of Touya.  
"HOW COULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT?!" Touya's fangs flashed in the light of day, as Fujitaka held one arm, and Yukito the other, trying to restrain him. He unintentionally dragged his father and his best friend along the pavement, leaving a trail of upheaveled asphalt in his wake.  
"Touya-kun, ... at least there was a happy ending...?" Yukito offered, with a smile. The author, still in shock, simply nodded furiously, holding her hands up in front of her to ward off the angry Kinomoto.  
"HAPPY?! IF YOU LET THAT GAKI TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN I'M GONNA--!" His father just shook his head.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Just behind the ensuing fiasco, a little yellow creature poked its head out from around the corner to check if the coast was clear. He didn't know if to thank Touya for clearing out all the bistro's patrons, not to mention all pedestrians in a two-block radius. Kero-chan stealthily made his way over to Yukito, tugging at his sleeve. The boy looked back at him funnily, and Kero-chan tilted his head away from the others... as if beckoning him elsewhere. Touya seemed to have a stable stance for yelling, as he hovered over the author and her table... her mysterious companion remaining silent, but out of the shadows was a single red light that glowed.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Kero-chan... w-what are you pullin' me over here for..." Yukito pushed up his glasses, as he found his arm being tugged urgently around the corner. The guardian beast released him, and floated away and turned back to him. He nodded slowly, his little yellow arms crossed as he stroked his chin. "Well, what is so urgent??"  
"Well... and don't get me wrong! You and Touaya - it's all cool and what not but..."  
"... but what?" A sweatdrop formed on the side of Yukito's head as he scratched at the back of it. Then he was taken back a second time as the little creature began to knock at his skull.  
"Hey Yue, ya'in there?" Kero-chan backed up as a flurry of feathers appeared, and parted to reveal his fellow guardian, Yue. He did not look pleased.  
"You're trying my patience, Keroberos."  
"Maa, maa, just chill out will ya? No need to be hostile with your buddy ol' pal Keroberos,..." Kero-chan's tone changed, not to mention his poses became more elaborate and showy, "THE GREAT GUARDIAN BEAST -! Defender of justice and ... all that good stuff." His beady eyes gleamed, as he flashed his "muscles."  
Yue just held his forehead in his palm, and leaned against the wall with one arm, tapping a finger impatiently. Kero-chan decided then that he would transform to his true form of Keroberos... and the little creatue was enveloped in feathers, and when they parted a majestic winged lion draped with mystical ornaments astood before Yue. "Are you ready to tell me what this is about?"  
"I thought it'd bring back all the good times if I was like this... 'cause y'see, us guardians - we don't need secrets from each other, riiiight?" Yue just stared at him. The beast grinned up at him, and continued, "Well y'know... how Yukito and Touya - well you know."  
"... yes. I know." Yue, being capable of seeing everything Yukito sees... knew everything.  
  
Brief Interlude for an Author's Note - The following is only to be executed by ficticious characters who can survive the consequences of pissing of a magical guardian created by great sorcercy.  
  
"Well, y'see," and so Keroberos began his rant, "I just figured that since Yuki and Touya... well if you and Clow ever-- And hey how is Touya, *really*? Be honest man, I mean we're guardians here, sun and moon, bread and butter, "video" and "game", me and puddin'--"  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The havoc that the pair had left behind were suddenly stopped in time, as the corner decided to ... blow up.  
The author heard a small peep from her mysterious collaborater, "Hm?"  
"I think I'll call this one... Touya and Yuki's First Day *Out*!" ... of the closet, that is.  
  
"Make Love, Not War" ... must've been another show.  



End file.
